New Girl on the Block
by blueyedwonder
Summary: When new girl Laurel arrives at Degrassi JT offers to show her around and is quickly swept up in a budding romance only to have his heart crushed by her secret...
1. The Introduction

     JT rushed over to his locker as the second bell rang on Monday morning at Degrassi Community School.  Strangely enough he barely noticed the short strawberry blonde girl at the locker next to him. 

     "Hi," she said nervously, running her fingers over her messy hair. 

     "Oh um hi," he said, raising his eyebrows.  The girl was nothing like Manny or Paige, not nearly as glamorous as either of them.  But she did have a charming look about her.  She wore a snug blue t-shirt and jeans with dirty tennis shoes and her hair was in a curly tangled bob. 

     "Are you new here?" JT asked again as the final bell rang, making him late.

     "Yeah I just moved here.  I don't really know anybody."  Her tone was uncomfortably shy and she squirmed beneath JT's stare.  "My name is Laurel."

     "I'm JT the most attractive guy here at Degrassi," he laughed flashing a charming smile.  Laurel grinned at him and gave him a look that he often saw Paige give Spinner.

     "Well I'm really lost since this is my first day and I was hoping maybe you could show me where Mr. Simpson's homeroom is."

     Slowly realizing that Laurel was in his grade JT nodded and led her down the hall to his class. 

     "JT you're late again," Snake said in an irritated tone. 

     "Sorry Mr. Simpson I was escorting the new Lady Laurel." JT gave her hand a quick peck before sitting down at his computer.

     "Well since you two are so well acquainted why don't you let her sit next to you?"

     "Why certainly," JT said smiling at his good fortune. 

     "So JT since you're obviously the epitome of the social crowd here why don't you tell me what a girl is to do on a lonely afternoon?"

     "Well she could join me at the mall around seven-thirty," he offered, winking. 

     "I think she would like that," Laurel giggled, blushing slightly.


	2. The Deal

     At seven forty-five JT stood by the arcade in the mall, waiting for Laurel.  He tried to ignore Spinner who was making cracks about how she had stood him up.  Paige kept scolding him but JT knew she was laughing too.  Rolling his eyes he walked towards the door, giving up on his one shot at love.

     "Hey JT where are you going?" he heard Laurel ask.

     "I was just going to call you and see whether the aliens abducted you or you just didn't feel like coming," he cracked, the bitterness shining through his voice.

     "I'm so sorry I'm late it's just that I couldn't decide what to wear and then I got a little lost on my way here," she said, slipping her sunglasses off.  JT suddenly noticed her outfit and felt his eyes nearly pop at the sight of her. 

     "So I take it you like this look?" she asked, twirling around gracefully.  Lost for words he nodded.  She looked absolutely beautiful in a ruffled periwinkle tank top and crisp black jeans.  Her clothes weren't skintight like Paige in Manny's but they did allow a nice peek at her small frame.  Her makeup was hardly noticeable and not caked on like frosting.

     "Why don't we hit the arcade?" he asked, ready to show Spinner what he was missing out on.

     "I love video games!" she exclaimed, making him realize that she was the girl for him.  Taking his hand she dragged him over to Spinner and Paige, ready to play.

     After nearly an hour of arcade games and mall grazing JT and Laurel sat together on a bench, talking but hardly listening to what the other was saying.

     "So do you like Degrassi?" JT asked nervously, his stomach twisting.

     "I like it now that I've met you," she said, scooting closer to him. 

     His stomach afloat JT grabbed her hand and squeezed it gently. 

     "You definitely brightened up my day.  And not just because of your orange hair."  Laughing, Laurel leaned over and gave him a quick kiss.  JT eagerly kissed back, allowing his mouth to open against hers. 

     "I should go."  Laurel pushed him off and stood, ready to walk away.

     Standing JT called after her, "Look if you don't like me you can just tell me okay."

     "I like you JT."  Laurel walked back over to him, reaching her hand up and placing it on his shoulder.  "I like you a lot.  But we just met and I don't want to move too fast."

     "I'll make you a deal," he offered.  "You keep on not acting like another one of those clones and we'll move just as fast as you want."  

     Laurel gave him a hug goodbye before leaving him to just stare. 

     Manny stood in the door of FYE with Craig on her arm, glaring out at Laurel.  As she hugged Craig she started to wonder what would have happened if she hadn't broke JT's heart but told herself not to. 


	3. Three Months Later

     Three months had passed and JT had spent every second enjoying them with his first girlfriend Laurel.  They saw each other most weekends and were nearly inseparable.  A lot of girls at Degrassi had begun to wish they had taken JT's little crushes seriously. 

     The perfect boyfriend, he was doing everything he could to keep Laurel happy, including limiting things to only kissing and hugging. 

     The Friday afternoon before their three month anniversary the two stood together at the lockers, trading incessant jokes. 

     "Then the duck is like there's a man stuck to my butt and see it was the duck that spoke and not the man!" Laurel was saying.

     "Right.  Well babe I hate to break it to you but…"

     "I really need to get some better jokes huh?" she finished glumly.

     "Don't worry.  I have barely started the long grueling comedic training," he said in mock seriousness.  Laurel smiled, resting her head on his shoulder, her hand lightly massaging his waist. 

     "I hate to break up the love fest but I just wanted to tell you two that I'm having a party tonight and you're invited," Paige told them. 

     "Thanks we'll be there," JT said.  "Well if it's ok with Laurel."

     "Sounds great."  Her cheekbone pressed into his chest as she smiled. 

     "Well wear something nice because it's kind of a dressy occasion," Paige said, sneering at Laurel's faded jeans and sweatshirt. 

     "Just ignore her," JT said after Paige had left.  "She's just stuck in her own little pink painted world."

     "No she's right, I should wear something nice.  Which is great because I just bought a new dress the other day."  JT's smile brightened at the thought of Laurel in a swishy little slip of a thing, her legs rubbing against his. 

     "Well I'm going to go eat with Toby so you can go do your girly chat with Terri and Ashley."  Laurel nodded as JT scampered off to a lonely table with his best friend.

     "So how's Degrassi's hottest new couple?" Toby asked a bit bitterly, gazing longingly at Kendra.

     "Great.  We're going to Paige's party tonight."

     "I noticed that you two were very chummy over there at the lockers.  Are things starting to move a little faster?" Toby asked curiously. 

     "I don't know.  Things will pick up when she's ready.  I really like her Tobes, I don't want to screw things up."  JT glanced over at Laurel who was laughing with her friends and he let out a sigh. 

      Laurel stood in front of her full length mirror, pulling on a knee length baby blue dress and white platform sandals.  Her hair was parted to the side and curled, her beauty shining through.  As she started to walk out the door she grabbed her purse and threw a condom in as a last thought, just in case.  Tears forming in her perfectly lined eyes she rushed downstairs where JT was waiting.


	4. The Party

     Standing in a corner of Paige's living room JT stared at Laurel, trying to ignore the flashing pink lights and blaring music.  Laurel gripped JT's hand like a life support and whispered into his ear.

     "Why don't we go somewhere a little quieter?"  He agreed and led her to Paige's parent's room where she kicked off her sandals and perched on the bed. 

     Taking off his shoes and sitting down as well JT launched right into conversation.

     "So did you ever hear the one where…"  Laurel quickly put a finger to his lips and shook her head.  Her arms unfolding around his back she kissed him full on the mouth, her tongue exploring his in a more passionate way than before. 

     Sighing with long awaited pleasure they laid back on the plush comforter.  Laurel caressed JT's neck, showing him it was okay, that she was ready for him to take charge.  Her legs tangled in his before wrapping around his waist, her dress riding up. 

     "I'm ready," she said in the heat of the moment.  JT nervously nodded.  Normally he wouldn't want this but she was so beautiful and he was in love.  After handing him the condom Laurel pulled his shirt and pants off in a rush, pressing his skin to the silk of her dress.

     Touching her stomach lightly JT closed his eyes and began to pull the dress off of Laurel but she pushed him away, tears stinging in her eyes. 

     "I'm sorry JT I can't do this. I want to but I just can't." 

     "Why not?  Do you need to wait longer?" he asked, his voice understanding. 

     "JT I love you," Laurel croaked, her voice cracking.  She began to cry uncontrollably, pressing her makeup strewn face to his chest. 

     "I love you too.  We don't have to do anything Laurel." JT felt his heart leap in ecstasy at the sound of the words I love you.

     "It's not a matter of want.  It's a matter of can't JT."  Frowning, he motioned for her to go on.

     "I have syphilis JT."  At the sound of those words both their hearts broke in two.


End file.
